


I'll Be There For You

by thedisasternerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Just bros being bros, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, alpha-17 gets a hug, i was prodded into this but i have no regrets, this could be qpp or slash, what, wide man alpha-17 is a good backrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd
Summary: "Seven." Obi-Wan slurs into the dimness of the room. Alpha-17 looks up sharply and sees Obi-Wan wobble to the side. "Seven, 'm tir'd."Alpha-17 has a brief second to wonder what type of drugs they have thejetiion before he's preoccupied by the fact that he has a sleepy, drugged up Obi-Wan Kenobi pressed up against his side.
Relationships: Alpha-17 & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha-17/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 441





	I'll Be There For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThirteenthMouse6572](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/gifts), [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/gifts).



> what started as a "oh my god why is ALPHA-17 SO FUCKING W I D E" fest with [Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572) spiralled into an "oh my god we ship Obi-Wan with...everyone..." thing, closely followed by "wide man will make a good backrest" effusions. Anyway, this happened. I take responsibility but Bean ily, you enabler. Also thanks to [Crab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad), who is my other enabler. Love you both!

"Seven." Obi-Wan slurs into the dimness of the room. Alpha-17 looks up sharply and sees Obi-Wan wobble to the side. "Seven, 'm tir'd."

Alpha-17 has a brief second to wonder what type of drugs they have the  _ jetii _ on before he's preoccupied by the fact that he has a sleepy, drugged up Obi-Wan Kenobi pressed up against his side.

He huffs and leans over to put away the PADD he was using to file the report. Obi-Wan makes a soft noise and slides down Alpha’s side, pushing his cold nose further into Alpha's neck. He wriggles a bit, muttering under his breath; he obviously isn't particularly comfortable in his position, what with them having been discharged from Medbay only an hour ago under strict bed rest orders. Alpha-17 knows that Obi-Wan shouldn’t be doing anything that could possibly strain the injury up his side; in other words, he should either be sitting up straight or lying down, and while him leaning against Alpha’s side is nice, it isn’t for the best.

Alpha debates what he should do with the Jedi - try and get him into a more comfortable sitting position? Try and lie down? He sighs and evaluates the best option for Obi-Wan. It’ll be the more comfortable one that will put the least strain on his jetii’s injury. Alpha finds that he makes the decision quickly.

He scoots backwards so that his back is against the pillows they have stacked next to the wall, then gently props Obi-Wan up for a second while he swings his legs up onto the bed, which despite being a single bunk is wide enough for him to sit on comfortably and still have space left over for leverage. Thank Force for small mercies, although he suspects his back won't be thanking him later; it will definitely be worth it, though, and it's not like the good doctor Kix is going to let them do anything tomorrow. 

Once he's settled, he pulls a swaying Obi-Wan into the space between his legs, so that they're back-to-chest. Obi-Wan makes a tiny sound not unlike a sleepy loth-cat, a tiny furrow briefly appearing between his brows before disappearing. His head lolls sideways, hair mussed and falling over his forehead in sort of waves. His lips are chapped but red and Alpha's pretty sure that those are tiny freckles scattered across his  _ jetii's _ nose.

Alpha hides his smile in his  _ jetii's _ hair and winds his arms around Obi-Wan's waist, holding him tight. Obi-Wan, however, has other plans, clumsily twisting in Alpha's grip so that he can mush his face into Alpha's bicep. 

He chuckles and nuzzles Obi-Wan's hair for a second before pulling away. 

"Di'kut." Alpha says fondly and reaches up to brush Obi-Wan's floppy ginger hair back, trying to tuck it behind his cyare's ear. It falls out again just as Alpha-17 removes his fingers, trailing over pale cheekbones.

He sighs and leans back a little so that he can gently collect Obi-Wan's hair, tugging strands out from under the Jedi's collar and scraping others away from his face. Once he's done, he makes a ponytail as best as he can with the soft gingery mass, holding it together by his fingers, then lets it go, watching it fall apart and scatter across the back of Obi-Wan’s neck.

Although Alpha will never admit to it, he has a weakness for playing with his  _ jet'ika's _ hair - it's soft and a little shaggy and in need of a trim, but the perfect length for burying his hands in. Besides, Obi-Wan loves having his hair petted; he makes that weird half-purr half-groan noise that always makes Alpha smile. 

"Seven." Obi-Wan mumbles again, wriggling in a way that tangles their legs together. One long-fingered hand comes up to clutch at Alpha's collar and the other arm worms into the narrow gap between Alpha's back and the wall. "M'ssed you."

Alpha-17 doesn't hide his snort and tightens his one-armed grip on Obi-Wan's waist. His other hand continues scratching gently at Obi-Wan's scalp. True to form, the jetii makes a small sound and pushes up into his hand, settling further against Alpha's chest. 

It’s been six months since the start of the war, and five since Alpha met Obi-Wan; they’re already very good friends, and Alpha sometimes feels that he’s known Obi-Wan his whole life, despite that being wildly inaccurate. But a feeling is a feeling and he’s not one to repress them (unlike some of his vod’e and a certain  _ jetii _ ), so he accepts it for what it is. 

After the mission and the whole Ventress Escapade, he only feels closer to his friend. In turn, Obi-Wan's been reluctant to let Alpha out of his sight, demanding that they be put into adjacent cots in Medbay just before passing out. At Alpha’s look, Commander Cody (now grown up and battle-hardened, Alpha thought with a sharp glow of pride) had obliged, barking an order at the medics.

Truth be told, Alpha had never liked being separated from Obi-Wan in the first place, despite most of their time being spent away from each other. But this mission - he wonders if he could pull some strings and get assigned to the 212th, rather than training cadets on Kamino. It’d be good, he thinks, to see how Kote, Jango’s glory, is doing too. Or maybe he’s just trying to convince himself that he’s not doing this purely to be with Obi-Wan.

But that’ll come later. Right now, they're recovering together on the Resolute. Alpha wants to make the most of this time, which he's spending with someone who is, in all senses, his dearest friend.

"I was gone for an hour, Obi." Alpha-17 lets his hand drop back down to Obi-Wan's waist, thumb rubbing the Jedi's hipbone instead. "Not that long. And I'm back now."

"Too long." Obi-Wan shifts, somehow managing to wriggle closer, his head tucked under Alpha's chin. "Seven. Love you."

Alpha blinks, staring at the opposite wall, and squeezes Obi-Wan's waist softly. It’s hardly professional but then again, what about them is professional out of missions? 

He finds himself smiling stupidly, although this isn't the first time they've said this.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> come chat, ask me stuff, vibe and/or yell at or with me [here!](https://thedisasternerd.tumblr.com/)


End file.
